9 Meses x 4 Caballeros
by anthuanetcielo.solanochunga
Summary: Zeus ha encomendado a nuestros 4 caballeros de bronce a una mision muy importante que consiste en que ellos deberan concebir a sus propios hijos ,que seran el futuro del santuario .Que pasara cuando Seiya concebira al hijo de Saori y del el mismo? Porque Los hombres tendran que tener al bebe?, este fic esta basado en el fanfic de Ilitia Derechos de autor. este fi es un Resumen
1. La Mision De Zeus

**CAPITULO 1_ LA MISION DE ZEUS**

Era la noche mas callada en la mansion kido ... Shun,Hyoga y Shiryu no se sentian bien, 3 de los 4 caballeros permanecian en la puerta del baño ,el cuarto no le daba importancia .Saori los miraba con preocupacion , creia que la comida les habia caido mal (N/A : eso es lo que cree ).Seiya se mantenia sentado en un de los sillones.

-Seiya**-dijo Saori-** Tu no te sientes mal?

-No ,estoy perfectamente bien**-respondio seiya- **

-Y ustedes?

-Estas nauseas nos estan matando, Saori **-dijo Shun antes de entrar corriendo al baño-**

-Chicos me estan preocupando... les parece si llamo al doctor?

-No es necesario Saori**-respondio Shiryu-** Ya se nos pasara ...

Aparece una persona en frente de Saori y los caballeros de bronce

-Hola! **-dijo el hombre con una coronilla de oliva**

-Quien eres y que haces aqui?** -dijo Shun saliendo del baño **

-Soy el **Dios Zeus,** padre de todos los Dioses y Diosas, incluyendo tu Saori

-Pa...Pa?

-Si ... **-voltea a ver a los 4 caballeros- **Ahora .. he venido para encomendarles una mision importante.

-Cual? **-pregunto shiryu **

-Ustedes 4 concebiran unos bebes

-eh? Como es eso posible**-pregunto Saori**

-Todo es posible para mi, El Dios Zeus!

-Entonces**-pone su mano en su boca-** Estaremos vomitando por meses?

-Es lo mas probable .. pero tranquilos.. esos bebes seran el futuro del mundo y herederos de sus armaduras

-Aceptamos su Mision Dios Zeus-** se arrodillan ante el-**

-Muchas gracias muchachos ,ahora **-mira a Saori-** Elige a uno de estos 4 hombres

-Para?

-Hasme Caso muchachita , elige a uno!

-mmm**-piensa-** Elijo a Seiya

-**se acerca a Seiya-** Muy bien muchacho , eres el elegido por una de mis hijas mas preciadas, el niño que concebiras sera tu hijo y el de Athena

-QUE!?**-grito Seiya**

-QUE!?-**gritaron los demas**

-Asi es** -pone una aureola encima de Seiya -** Este hijo tuyo sera el siguiente Dios en camino,Saori cuida muy bien a Seiya ,el no puede perder a este bebe

-Esta bien ...

-ah! se me olvidaba Hyoga, tienes 2 meses de embarazo, Shiryu, tienes 1 mes ,Seiya tu apenas empiesas a gestar hoy y Shun tu eres el primero en Concebir al niño,llevas 8 meses y medio asi que olvidate de las nauseas ...

-Ya me preguntaba porque habia subido de Peso**-dijo Shun**

-Hey! sabes en el peligro en que pudimos poner a estos niños! las batallas y entrenamientos son duros y agotadores mientras estamos asi**!-grito Shiryu**

-Lo se... pero ustedes no entendian las señales que mandaba

-Como Cual?!

-Las nauseas que han sentido por meses y los empujoncitos en la pancita de Shun

-Esperen! Esas nauseas les ha durado meses? **-pregunto Saori-**

-Si-**Shun hablo-** Fui el primero en tenerlas .. despues tuve antojos.

-Por eso estuviste comiendo de mas

**-Asiente-** Bueno supongo que me ire a descansar ... ademas tengo que alimentar a Siane **(N/A se pronuncia Sian)** mi gatita

-Espera! antes de que te vayas ... **-hace aparecer una niña con vestido blanco**- Ella es Kaori ,van a tener que cuidarla por un tiempo ,les servira de ayuda

-Su nombre se parece al mio **-Dijo Saori**

-Sobre eso.. se me agotaron los nombres para las niñas -**empuja a Kaori hacia Saori-** Es tu deber cuidarla y tambien a todos los caballeros... volvere para el nacimiento de El primer Bebe , ve pensando en un nombre Caballero de Andromeda , un dato mas Kaori es timida al principio**-Desaparece-**

-Esta bien** -mira a Kaori-** Te llevare a tu habitacion-se van-

**-Toca su vientre-** Asi que una criatura esta dentro mio**-Dijo Shun** -

-Quieren comer algo?**-pregunto Seiya-**Muero de hambre!

**-se pone verde-** no .. menciones la comida ...

-Porque ? es deliciosa! vamos hyoga hay que comer! que prefieres Hamburguesas o Spaguetti?

**-corre al baño-**

-Bien hecho Seiya-**toca la puerta del baño**- Hey Hyoga estas bien?

-Si...no es ... nada

-Estos meses seran dificiles-**dijo Shiryu-** estare en mi habitacion**-se va-**

-**bajando las escaleras-** La niña se quedo dormida** -dijo Saori-** Donde esta Hyoga?

-Esta en el baño **-aun con sus manos en el vientre-**

-Pasa algo Shun?

-Si ... esta pateandome ,es normal no?

-Si es normal.. puedo sentir?

-Si !

**-Pone su mano en el vientre de Shun-** Se nota que sera muy fuerte

-si **-bosteza-** sera mejor que vaya a descansar...**-sube a su habitacion**-

-Seiya? -**se acerca a Seiya-**

-Pasa algo Saori?

-Siento haberte puesto en este lio

-No hay problema... ademas creo que este niño sera tan fuerte como lo pienso**-sigue comiendo**-

**-toca la puerta del Baño**- Hyoga estas mejor?

-Si , ya salgo-**sale del baño**- estare en mi habitacion**-se va-**

**-bosteza-** Tambien me voy a dormir... hasta mañana Saori-** Se va a su habitacion-**

-hasta mañana Seiya **-Entra a Su habitacion en el primer piso-**

**N/A Les gusto el primer Capitulo ? Espero que si ... lo estoy avansando y ya voy en el capitulo 3 solo que no me ... atrevia a subirlo ... Pronto aparecera Ikki ,Caballero del Fenix, tambien se llevara una gran Sorpresa. Un Adelanto: Se acuerdan de la gatita que mencione? ,Esa gatita es de Shun, el la matiene en su habitacion , ikki no esta mucho en la casa ya que "es alergico a los gatos" (idea mia XD) **

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **

**LLEGO LA CIGÜEÑA **


	2. Llego La Cigueña!

**Hey! estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 2 de 9 meses X 4 caballeros . A partir de ahora mi Compañera y amiga de la vida Vania me ayudara con la historia gracias por seguirnos ! pronto subire la pagina de mi amiga para que lean sus fics**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2_ LLEGO LA CIGÜEÑA <strong>

Habian pasado ya 15 dias desde la aparicion de Zeus, todo normal, todo estaba tranquilo

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori se encontraban platicando en la sala de la mansion Kido, mientras que Sanie , la gatita de Shun , recibia caricias ocasionales por Seiya y Saori :

-¿Como vas con tu embarazo Shun?**-pregunto Seiya.**

-b-bien-**no puedo evitar sonrojarse (N/A Mucha sensibilidad no? .. )**

-ah, que bueno. Yo he sentido unos cuantos mareos

-al menos , es parte de esta etapa **-se rio Saori**- Que lindos se ven chicos **-sonrie-**

-eso es porque tu no sufres**-renego hyoga**

-vamos no es tan malo-**lo tranquilizo shiryu**

-Es cierto.. **-Bostezo Saori**

-tengo sed-** dijo Seiya estirandose en el sofa**

-Y-Yo Voy!**-sonrio Shun**

-No Shun, estas en reposo. yo ire a traer agua

-no te preocupes Saori estoy bien, yo ire

-esta bien, ten cuidado**- le ayudó a levantarse (N/A : Se viene la mejor parte :3 )**

Shun habia amanecido de buen humor, ese dia no habia tenido malestar alguno, por lo cual, habia tenido mas facilidades que los demas. Se dirigia paso a paso acercandose a la cocina. Seiya miro hacia atras por instinto , Shayn todavia estiraba lentamente su brazo hasa que un dolor agudo estremecio su cuerpo , se quedo paralizado. Seiya como vio que no pasaba nada, volteo a hablar, pero shun solo se le vino algo a la cabeza:

**-..."bebe, mi bebe"...**

Shun se desplomo. El dolor era tan angustiante que no pudo evitar colocarse en posicion fetal, lo cual apreto su vientre lastimado por tal caida. el vaso estalló en mil añicos y empeoraron el estado de Shun quien dio un grito lastimoso

-S-Seiya! ah.. ahg!**-gritaba**

Inmediatamente todos voltearon y corrieron al lugar del accidente. Se encontraron con una escena poco agradable. Shun estaba totalmente eprimido contra su vientre, sujetandolo fuertemente mientras jadeaba y gemia de dolor. Cuando los ahi presentes recionaron del shock se dieron cuenta de que Shun lloraba y se reprimia mas , sin darse cuenta de que bajo su delicado vientre, habia un pequeño charco de sangre.

-Shun!-** gritaron aterrados**

-chi-chicos! ngh!

-Resiste Shun ! Respira!

-Eso hago! ah! Duele! **-se esforzaba por no inquietarse**

Saori, Hyoga y Shiryu no sabian que hacer, se impacientaron y poco les faltaba llorar hasta que aparecieron Ilitia**(N/A: Diosa de los nacimientos)** y Zeus,conocedores de la situacion.

-Bueno, alguien tiene un sedante?**-dijo Itilia con naturalidad.**

-No-**respondio Saori**

-Shun ¿Podrias resistir la cesarea?

-¿Sin sedante?**-pregunto casi susurrando**

-no hay de otra si no lo hacemos ahora, puede quedar secuelas en el bebe porque no hay espacio suficiente para un parto natural** (N/A : Saben a lo que nos referimos :v)**

-e-esta ...bien... hagalo rapido**-temblaba involuntariamente**

-Estas temblando Shun? **-decia Seiya mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano (N/A: Tranquilas Fujoshis esto no es Yaoi )**

-s-si-**estremece**- te-tengo miedo

-no te preocupes-** dijo Ilitia-**ah , se me olvidaba , Zeus ¿me puedes explicar algo?

-eh?**-pregunto extrañado Zeus**

-ehm... ¿¡Porque rayos Shun y los demas estan embarazados!? ¿¡Se puede saber que hiciste!?

-larga historia -**sonreia el Dios**

-no hay tiempo para eso- **replico Saori-** Shun se debilita

-es cierto- **afirmo Ilitia**-bueno, necesitamos llevarlo a la sala...

Trasladaron a Shun a la sala y empezo la operacion .Ilitia corto el vientre de Shun cuidadosamente, mientras Shun se sacudia de poco se desangra si Saori no usaba gasas gasas para evitar hemorragias, despues de largas horas de atencion ( 2 aproximadamente) el bebe fue extraido a pesar de las complicaciones, Shun ya no tenia fuerzas ni para respirar,el solo queria dormir un poco...

**...parpadeaba...lentamente...**

**...todo habia acabado... que felicidad...**

**...ese agradable sopor...**

**-creo que DORMIRE SOLO UN POCO**

Y cerro los ojos . Todos celebraban y veian a la pequeña y hermosa criatura que Shun habia traido al mundo, ese cuerpecito tan delicado, parecia que se iba a era una escena muy tierna .Seiya estaba junto a Saori , sosteniendo a la nueva criatura. Hyoga y Shiryu casi vomitan por la cantidad de sangre que desbordaba del sofa,de pronto, Seiya se acerco a Shun para presentarle a su pequeña hija, sí , como oyeron, una preciosa niña habia venido a este toda esa alegria se convirtio en angustia y espanto de un momento a otro .

-Shun, mira a tu hija! **-Seiya mira a Shun, mostrandole a su bebe (N/A : ternura *-***)

-...-** no responde**

-**Saori sacude a Shun-** oye... Shun... ya nacio tu bebe

-¿Shun?-**sacude nuevamente Seiya **

-¿¡SHUN!?**-gritaron todos los ahi presentes**

Hyoga y Shiryu ,que estaban alejados de ahi, se acercaron con curiosidad, pero Kaori, con tremendo ruido , se presento queriendo ver que pasaba, pero los dos caballeros se lo impidieron

-Pero, ¿¡Porque no puedo pasar!?**-refunfuño Kaori**

-Son cosas de adultos Kaori**-dijeron los dos preocupados por lo que pasaba (N/A: Estos dos seran unos buenos padres n.n)**

Shun no respondia, Ilitia aplico primeros auxilios mientras Saori y Seiya calmaban al bebe que queria a su "madre"** (N/A: Kawaii! *se desmaya desmayadamente*)**.Largos minutos que se tornaban siglos,shun no recobraba la conciencia. **¿Acaso el bebe seria huerfano**? Seiya no aceptaba los hechos,Saori solto la mano tibia de Shun.

-Shun..**.-llora Saori**

-no lo creo-**dice Ilitia-** Seiya, coloca al bebe cerca a Shun

-eh...?

Y asi lo hizo Seiya ,coloco al bebe que lloraba con mucho cuidado sobre el pecho de Shun. El tiempo pasaba y entendieron porque Ilitia habia pedido tal ,de un momento a otro, Seiya todo lloroso presenció lo que paso en ese oir los lloriqueos de su tierno bebe , Shun usó sus ultimas fuerzas y abrio los ojos muy suavemente , como si hubiera disfrutado de una larga siesta. Seiya y Saori abrazaron a la "Madre primeriza" y le dieron animos para resistir la sanacion de la de unos minutos viendo a Shun feliz por tener a su primogenito es sus brazos,le preguntaron como se llamaria la pequeña:

-**Azusa-decia- Se llamara Azusa..**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Tierno no? si a mi tambien me lo parecio ya que yo no escribi este capitulo .Esperamos que les halla gustado Actualizo pronto!<strong>


	3. Madrugada

En el capitulo anterior :

Y asi lo hizo Seiya ,coloco al bebe que lloraba con mucho cuidado sobre el pecho de Shun. El tiempo pasaba y entendieron porque Ilitia habia pedido tal ,

de un momento a otro, Seiya todo lloroso presenció lo que paso en ese oir los lloriqueos de su tierno bebe , Shun usó sus ultimas fuerzas y abrio los

ojos muy suavemente , como si hubiera disfrutado de una larga siesta. Seiya y Saori abrazaron a la "Madre primeriza" y le dieron animos para resistir la sanacion de

la de unos minutos viendo a Shun feliz por tener a su primogenito es sus brazos,le preguntaron como se llamaria la pequeña:

-Azusa-decia- Se llamara Azusa..

** CAPITULO_3 MADRUGADA**

Shun fue trasladado a su habitacion junto con su hija, Ilitia le regalo a la pequeña una cunita de plata y Zeus un sonajero de Oro, Saori aprovecho en buscar su ropa de cuando ella era bebe para darsela a la nena.

Ya en la noche ,Kaori se acerco a la habitacion de Shun ,toco la puerta levemente. Shun permitio el pase. Ella entro en silencio.

-H-Hola**-dijo con timidez**

-Hola Kaori

-¿Puedo ver a la bebe?

-Si... esta en su cuna

**Se acerca-** -Se parece mucho a ti

-**sonrie**- Todos me han dicho eso todo el dia...

-Es que es cierto **-rie**- amm.. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

-Si ,puedes usar la cama de mi hermano

-Tienes un hermano?

-Si... se llama Ikki ,pero casi nunca lo vemos

**-bosteza- **

-Bueno... parece que tienes sueño

**-Asiente-**

-Acuestate... tienes que dormir

Kaori se acosto en la cama de Ikki y se quedo profundamente dormida, Shun tambien se quedo dormido. En la madrugada **(a eso de las 3:00 am)** Asuza desperto de su sueño profundo,comenzo a llorar asi despertando a "su madre" y a Kaori, Shun fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a su hija , la cargo con delicadesa y la arrullo .

-Ya Asuza ... no llores**- la arrulla-**

-Tal vez tiene hambre,¿ vamos a prepararle su biberon? **-sugirio Kaori-**

-Buena idea ... vamos -

Una corta caminata hizo que Kaori y Shun llegaran a la cocina ,Para sorpresa de ellos Saori se encontraba ahi con un valde en una mano y en la otra una toallita humeda

-S-Saori? ¿Que haces aqui? **-pregunto Shun**

-Seiya... **-suspira-** Tiene los malestares

-Lo Comprendo..

-Saori! **-grito Seiya-**

-Ya voy Seiya! .. nos vemos mas tarde **-se va-**

-Ten Shun**-le entrega el biberon con leche tibia-**

-¿A Que hora...?

-Mientras hablabas con Saori ,le prepare la leche a Asuza **-sonrie-**

-Vaya si que eres rapida ... **-le da la leche a Asuza-**

Una hora mas tarde ,despues de hacer dormir a Asuza y acobijarla en su cunita de plata ,Shun y Kaori se acostaran en sus respectivas camas .A las 6:00 am cuando el sol daba sus primeros rayos ,Asuza volvio a llorar pero esta vez solo Kaori desperto

**-se acerca a la cuna** -Asuza no llores ...despertaras a tu papa...-**mece la cuna**- Saori debe seguir dormida si no te llevaria con ella ... **-carga con delicadeza a Asuza-** Shh ya calma **-la mece** -

Un rato despues ,Shun desperto y vio a Kaori con Asuza en sus Brazos.

-Kaori... ¿Que haces?

-Asuza desperto y no queria despertarte asi que la calme

-¿Sabes cuidar bebes?

-S-Si... tengo la mision de cuidar a los bebes ... no le digas a nadie porfavor...

-Tranquila ... tu secreto esta a salvo

-Kaori! Shun! hora de desayunar

-Ya vamos!**-respondieron-**

-Acuesta a Asuza en la cuna-

-Vamos Kaori...-

Ya abajo Hyoga ,Shiryu y Seiya se encontraban sentados en el sillon ,ninguno tenia apetito, Shun y Kaori venian bajando .

-Vamos chicos coman algo porfavor **-rogaba Saori-**

**-mira a Saori-** Quieres hacerme vomitar verdad? **-refunfuño Seiya**

-N-No es eso Seiya...

-Pasa algo Saori? **-pregunto Kaori **

-Ninguno quiere comer** -respondio**

-Deben comer algo... los bebes no creceran fuertes...**-dijo Shun**

-Hablando de bebes.. ¿Donde esta Asuza? **-pregunto Saori**

-Esta durmiendo **-respondio Shun-**

-Se acerca a Seiya - Seiya... ¿puedes comer un poco por favor? **-pregunto Kaori-**

**-mira a Kaori-** ... Esta bien

**-Mira a Shiryu y Hyoga**-¿ Y ustedes?

-Solo un poco**-respondio Hyoga**

-Esta bien -**respondio Shiryu a regañadientes**

-Como pudistes convencerlos? desde que despertaron les he obligado y no me hacian caso

-Solo hablales tranquilamente y sin obligarles-le guiña el ojo a Shun-

NOTA FINAL:

Lo siento no he podido actualizar T-T cada vez que escribia y tenia el capitulo completo me olvidaba de guardarlo y siempre ocurria algo con mi laptop y perdia todo lo que habia escrito... ahora estoy pensando en el siguiente capitulo que ya es cuando nacera el siguiente bebe si bien recuerdo es el de Hyoga que solo le faltaban 7 meses ,si estan pensando el orden cronologico ira extremadamente rapido de aqui a 2 capitulos o tal vez 3 ya estara naciendo el hijo de Shiryu y despues estara naciendo el siguiente dios osea el hijo de Seiya y Saori


	4. ¿De quien es ese Bebe?

Ya estamos en el 4to capitulo de 9 meses x 4 caballeros aqui ya se aparece alguien importante

Gracias a mi amigota de la vida y del amiurs por ayudarme

Creditos : Ilitia (por dejarme avanzar la historia) y Vania (por ayudarme con el capitul :3 )

* * *

><p>Habia llegado la noche y un manto de niebla se poso sobre la ciudad , el ambiente lucia lugubre . Kaori , quien no podia dormir , miro hacia la luna llena y sus ojos se tornaron grises .<p>

En el puente antiguo que cruza el pantano

donde existe un pueblo por el agua ahogado,

cuenta la leyenda que al calor del sol,

pues esto sería, relatan así, en pleno verano,

se bajan las aguas por evaporación,

y sucede entonces que aparece allá

la única cosa que todos verán,

la tumba de ella, de la antepasada,

que en noche sin luna, oscura y cerrada,

si el puente que existe tu osas cruzar,

verás en tu sombra otra sombra más,

ataud de la muerta que en tu pasear

te acompaña, y dime ¿a dónde irás?

En su cuarto , shun se habia percatado de la ausencia de kaori . cuando fue a buscarla , escucho parte del verso que kaori pronuncio , y por alguna razon , sintio unos escalofrios .

- ¿Kaori ?

-¿Shun ? - volteo y sus ojos volvieron al verde esmeralda - ¿que haces aqui ?

- vine a buscarte , me preocupe porque no estabas en el cuarto .

Kaori sonrio de oreja a oreja . Shun le habia hecho sentir importante . De repente , los gritos de Asuza resonaron en todas las habitaciones . Shun se dirigio hacia el cuarto , pero kaori lo alcanzo .

- yo me ocupare de Asuza - sonrio - tu ve a descansar .

Sin duda , mientras kaori este ahi , shun no tendria que preocuparse por Asuza .

Y la noche transcurrio tranquila . Por ahora .

Al dia siguiente , Shun sintio algunos dolores debido a la cicatriz que quedo despues de la cesarea , desde que se levanto ,no sintio mas que dolor .

- Ya es hora de desayunar ... ¿ donde esta shun ? - replico saori .

- tranquila , de seguro ahora viene . (el pobre tenia su balde al costado XD para evitar ensuciar mas )

-si , es la tipica madre primeriza . - hyoga dejo escapar una sonrisa - ademas nosotros ya estamos cerca ,¿ verdad shiryu ? - codeo al caballero .

En eso Shun bajo con kaori de la mano , al parecer se apoyaba en ella . Todos voltearon al ver que el caballero de andromeda se tropezo con las escaleras . Solto un grito seco . Saori corrio para auxiliarlo , pero kaori se le adelanto .

-Shun ¿que te sucede ?

-n-nada , estoy bien . s-solo me cai . eso es todo .

- deberias sentarte - dijo shiryu

- si , creo que es el dolor de la cesarea , pero ayer estaba bien ...

- Pero pobre cuerpo - dijo hyoga .

-nosotros probablemente terminaremos asi -dijo el caballero dragon .

- Bueno , coman , que no cocino por gusto .

Kaori se sento y en todo el desayuno solo le susurraba a shun , y en respuesta , recibia una sonrisa de este .

- kaori , ¿que tanto susurras ?

- se callo - n-no nada -titubeo .

- Solo decia cosas graciosas , nada mas - la defendio shun .

La mañana transcurrio rodeado de un ambiente ameno . Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando shun y kaori se encontraban en su habitacion. Azusa se habia levantado y kaori habia ido por el biberon , mientras shun le cantaba una cancion :

Mi niña es quien pone una

esperanza con su amor en cada día

quien con sólo una sonrisa

me devuelve la ilusión y la alegría.

Mi niña me ha enseñado cada instante

a encontrar tanta belleza

en este mundo que antes sólo yo miraba

a través de mi tristeza.

Saori estaba en la puerta presenciando tan tierna escena . kaori llego y la sorprendio . Las dos pasaron .

- ya veo que trajiste el biberon ... y a saori - dijo con una sonrisa .

- es que ella ya estab- fue interrumpida por saori

- si ,la encontre de camino - dijo avergonzada .

Shun sujeto el biberon y le hizo beber su contenido a Azusa .La pequeña poco a poco se adormilaba , hasta quedarse dormida . Un portazo distrajo a todos de ese hemoso paisaje .

Era Ikki.

- Ya llegue . ¿De que me perdi ?

-SHHHT ! - Lo silenciaron todos .

- ¿ Porque hacen eso ?

- SHHT! - nuevamente todos .

- vio a shun , vio al bebe - ¿ DE QUIEN ES ESE BEBE ?

- SHHT ! -Ikki ya se hartaba de esto .

- hermano , que bueno que llegaste , pero no hagas ruido , despertaras a Asuza .

-¿ Asuza ? ¿ Y que eres tu de Asuza ?

Saori y kaori retrocedieron por la presencia imponente del fenix . Shun abrio los ojos y se puso a pensar lo que le iba a decir a su hermano . Mientras Ikki estaba confundido por la presencia del aquel infante , y mas porque su hermano le daba de tomar . Se veia toda hecha una madre ... ehm ... padre ? SHUN PADRE ?! NO , no era posible , Shun era demasiado timido como para enamorar a una chica , pero la unica mujer madura era saori , entonces , ¿que habia pasado ?... Pero a pesar de todos , adoraba ver a su hermano otra vez y poder escuchar su voz , lo alivio . Sin embargo , la tension dominaba en aquella habitacion .

- etto ... ¿este bebe ? - dijo shun , preocupado .

- ehm , creo que este no es el momento -dijo saori .

- claro que si , AHORA ME EXPLICAN DE QUIEN ES ESE BEBE .

La alzada de voz hizo que el bebe abriera los ojos y se pusiera a llorar . Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso . los gritos de la bebe atrajeron a hyoga y a shiryu , quienes cuidaban a seiya .

- Basta ikki ! Es suficiente ! Tranquilizate .

-SHUN . EXPLICACION , AHORA . -sentencio Ikki .

* * *

><p>Chan Chan CHAAAAAN XD<p>

Mi amiga se lucio verdad? (le tengo envidia)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Tu pequeña Sobrina

**Mi amigota Vania hizo este capitulo :3 la adoroooo es mi BFFA! okya ,disfruten el capitulo y leanlo detallada mente**

**CREDITOS:**

**Ilitia: Por crear la historia e inspirarme a hacer una casi igual a la de ella ,tambien debo agradecerle que me permitio avanzar la historia**

**Vania: Por ayudarme en escribir los capitulos mientras estoy de viaje y ayudarme en todo lo que pueda ayudarme (te adoro BFFA)**

* * *

><p>-Ikki , por favor , calmate .<p>

La mirada de Andromeda tranquilizo al fenix . Hyoga y Shiryu , tanto como Saori y Kaori estaban a la expectativa .

-Me calmare cuando sepa de donde viene el bebe y porque shun lo esta cargando .

- No es el mejor momento para nadie - opino Hyoga .

- Silencio ! Quiero escuchar a Shun .

-Este bebe ... es ... - dudaba al hablar , con la pequeña ya sollozando en brazos , la discusion la habia despertado .

-Es una largta historia-sujeto aun mas fuerte a su bebe , forzando una sonrisa .

-Pues quiero escucharla- se cruzo de brazos .

-veras ... ehm ...- Kaori se dio cuenta que shun estaba siendo presionado .

- Esa bebe se llama Asuza y es hija de shun . - pronuncio Kaori .

Silencio . Nadie podia creer lo que la menor habia hecho . La mirada de Ikki se perdio en algun punto fijo . Shun estaba al tanto de todo cuanto pasaba : La decision de Kaori, la reaccion de su hermano , el asombro de todos , el llanto de la bebe ... todo era un desastre .

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ikki se abriera paso y saliera de la habitacion sin decir una palabra .

- Hermano..- Shun bajo la mirada, tenia ganas de llorar .

-Ikki ...- dijeron Hyoga y Shiryu al unisono .

- Kaori ¿ Que has hecho ?

-tarde o temprano lo iba a saber ¿ cierto ?

-pero..! - intento reprocharle su actitud .

- Ella tiene razon - le interrumpio Shun - Kaori fue la unica valiente .

Kaori sonrio para sus adentros . Consideraba a Shun como si fuera un hermano .

- Pero llego el momento de que yo le explique - se levanto y le dio la bebe a Saori.

Saori no sabia como calmar a la pequeña , quien se removia y lloraba haciendo pucheros . Kaori se acerco y acaricio sus mejillas .

-Duerme pequeña - dijo con una sonrisa .

Inmediatamente , la bebe se fue quedando dormida , esbozando una pequeña sonrisa .

- ¿Como hiciste eso? - dijo saori sin ocultar su asombro.

- es un secreto - sonrio la menor .

- en los pasillos de la mansion Kido-

- Ikki ! - corria deseperadamente de habitacion en habitacion buscando a su pariente .

- Ikki ... por favor ! te explicare todo ! - a Shun se le acababan las opciones .

La terraza continua a Shun permitia el paso de luz en ese pequeña parte del pasillo . Shun se dirigio hacia alli y se apoyo en uno des barandas . Miro a la luna . Sintio una energia maligna invadir su cuerpo, involuntariamente alzo su cosmos y su mirada se quedo perdida en aquella cirunferencia brillante . Sus ojos se decoloraban hacia un grisaceo profundo y su cuerpo temblaba . Si no fuera por su hermano , quien lo observaba ( y se percato de algunos de los cambios ) la situacion habria empeorado .

- Shun ¿estas bien ?- bajaba del tejado , detras de el .

- el cosmos de Shun reconocio a su hermano , hizo que shun volviera a la normalidad -¿ e-eh ?

Andromeda volteo y se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba . Le tomo unos segundos para recobrar total sentido de la situacion .

-I-Ikki ! - sonrio con las lagrimas en su rostro - yo te iba a explicar - su sonrisa desaparecio - solo que te fuiste .

- es que no puedo creer que esa bebe sea tu hija Shun . es fisicamente imposible !

- lo se , pero ...

-Y sobre todo ni siquiera se como ese bebe termino adentro ( eso si fue realmente incomodo XD )

- escuchame - pronuncio y miro a los ojos al mayor - el dios Zeus nos encomendo esta mision , nuestros bebes seran el futuro del santuario y los portadores de nuestras armaduras . eso es bueno , ¿no crees?

- Supongo...- creo que entendio que Shun tenia la razon nuevamente - y ,¿ como diste a luz ? (eso tambien fue incomodo)

- etto... - se puso rojo por la pregunta - me hicieron cesarea ...

- ya veo ... - vio que shun estaba un poco palido - ¿quieres ir adentro ?

-claro, porque no ...

Y asi los hermanos se fueron a hablar con los demas , tuvieron una charla amena ( menos seiya , que estaba sufriendo de lo peor XD ) Kaori conocio a Ikki , Ikki conocio a Asuza , su linda sobrina . Hyoga y Shiryu se pusieron sensibles ( mas de lo normal ) y por ese momento , todo fue perfecto .

Pero , habia algo de lo que nadie se habia percatado . Al menos , todavia no .

* * *

><p><strong>Que hermoso ! que Kawaii! ... :3 adoro a Vania *-* (y a veces le tengo envidia por escribir tan bien)<strong>


	6. Oigan ¿¡Donde estan Kaori y Asuza?

**Atencion! :D**

**He estado recibiendo mensajes de que no es mi historia que bla bla bla y eso ... Es una historia creada por Ilitia (soy su fan *-* ella es mi idolo ) He hablado con ella , ella me ha permitido avanzar hasta terminar ademas le estoy dando creditos... perdon la tardanza en la actualizacion pero me fui de viaje , mi amiga se quedo haciendo los capitulos y de paso me fui a una conferencia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco donde estaba como invitado especial Yamil Atala( Voz de Aioria de Leo)**

**CREDITOS**

**Ilitia: por permitirme crear una historia basada en su historia y por permitirme avanzar hasta terminarla**

**Vania: Mi amigota de la vida y del Amiurs que me ayuda en todos los capitulos (en la mayoria a decir verdad)**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior<strong>

Y asi los hermanos se fueron a hablar con los demas , tuvieron una charla amena ( menos seiya , que estaba sufriendo de lo peor XD ) Kaori conocio a Ikki , Ikki conocio a Asuza , su linda sobrina . Hyoga y Shiryu se pusieron sensibles ( mas de lo normal ) y por ese momento , todo fue perfecto .

Pero , habia algo de lo que nadie se habia percatado . Al menos , todavia no .

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6_ Oigan ¿¡Alguien ha visto a Kaori y Asuza!?<strong>

-¿Kaori, estas bien?-todos la habian notado un poco palida

-S-Si no se preocupen por mi -sonrio levemente-

Todos se habian amanecido la noche anterior .Shiryu estaba con ojeras, Hyoga estuvo muy despierto ya que la criatura que tenia dentro no dudaba en darle unas cuantas pataditas provocando cierto sentido de alerta en el Cisne. Shun al parecer se habia recuperado aunque se sentia agotado luego del largo encuentro con su hermano, Saori servia el desayuno, ya que era la unica que estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y en cuanto a Ikki , habia prometido regrear en la noche, ya que queria visitar lugares **(N/A : Ikki anda de turista XD )** y Seiya ,bueno, el apenas podia comer.

-Creo que deberias tomarte el dia libre ,Kaori-dijo Shun

-Estoy bien -escucho el llanto de Asuza-Yo ire a atenderla-

En el cuarto de Andromeda ,Kaori cogia a la bebe en brazos y la bebe la miraba con cierta tristeza.

Al parecer todos se habian dado cuenta que ella no era la misma

La tarde se habia pasado rapido y a pesar de que Shun insistió en cuida a Kaori, esta se nego ya que no queria causar molestias .La luna pronto iluminó cada rincón de la mansion. Luna llena ; se iluminó completamente con un brillo perloso. Kaori paseaba de aqui a allá distrayendo a Asuza, quien renegaba porque estaba decidió sentarse en la pequeña mecedora que se situaba en la terraza. Habian pasado algunos minutos cuando Asuza habia comenzado a hacer pucheros, un polvo blanquecino

fue guiado por el viento hacia el rostro de la pequeña Asuza y al instante se desplomó en los brazos de Kaori.

-¿Eh? -noto el cambio- ¿Asuza?-la sacudio levemente-

La pequeña no presentaba signo de vida siquiera pulso.

-¿¡Asuza!?- se paró y corrió hacia el pasillo ,para ir donde Shun,pero una voz la detuvo

**...TRAEME A ESA BEBE...**

Le causaba un dulce sopor ya que la voz que le hablaba tenia un tono angelical

**...TRAEME A ESA BEBE...**

Intento concentrarse y seguir su camino, pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar .Sus ojos tornaron completamente negros

**...TRAEME A ESA BEBE...Y SIGUEME.**

Kaori estaba completamente hipnotizada ,caminó y subio a la baranda y camino sobre la nada, flotando .Se dirigio al bosque con la infante en sus brazos.

-Oigan ¿Donde esta Kaori? -dijo Shun con un biberoón -Ya es hora de que Asuza tome su biberon

-Ni idea -dijo Hyoga-

-Tal vez deberías ir a buscarla-sugirió Shiryu- ¿No estan en tu cuarto?

-No, se está haciendo tarde- su rostro se preocupa- demasiado tarde -se va-

-¿Que le pasa a Shun? -llegaba del baño-

-Kaori no aparece ,tampoco Asuza

Saori sintio un escalofrio , un presentimiento y no era bueno. Shun paso por el pasillo iluminado y por alguna razon, sintiño una presencia , era Ikki.

-¿Ikki?

El fenix saltó frente a la cara de Shun, esto lo asustó

-¿Que sucede Shun?

-Kaori desapareció junto con Asuza sin dejar rastro -mira a la luna- me preocupa much-

-¡Shun!

Shun se desmayo. Ikki puso el cuerpo de su hermano en sus piernas. Llamó gritando a los chicos, los cuales vinieron, incluido Seiya

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Saori quien se sorprendio ver a Shun en el piso

-¡Shun - Shiryu y Hyoga arrodillaron

-Se desmayó de la nada -Informó ikki

Seiya y Saori trataron de reanimarlo dandole pequeñas "cachetaditas" Shiryu aconsejo llevarlo a una habitacion, pero antes de que algo pasara, Shun se levantó , como si nada y saltó la pequeña baranda,caminando en el ó como si hubiera una escalera y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bosque-pantano cerca de allí.Todos se quedaron

boquiabiertos

-Shun... -susurro Ikki para si mismo

-Hay que seguirlo-dijo Hyoga

Y todos fueron tras él ,incluido Seiya, quien desde hace 1 dia ,se habia sentido mejor .Fueron y trataron de llamar a Andromeda,sin darse cuenta de que este estaba poseido por aquella fuerza lunar. Justo cuando lo iban a alcanzar ,Hyoga cayó al tropezarse con una su vientre impactó contra el suelo ,empezó a sentir contracciones y un pequeño charcho de Sangre empezó a deslizarse por el suelo, Hyoga comenzó a gritar y tratar de respirar, porque el dolor era muy agudo.

De pronto Ilitia aparecio con Zeus.

-Hola, veo que ya van a nacer los gemelos

-¡¿Gemelos?! -dijeron todos

-Si, gemelos, un varon y una mujer

Y el pobre hyoga seguia respirando y sacando pequeños alaridos

-Hyoga no resistira el parto-dijo Saori

-No tenemos Anestecia-dijo Ilitia

-Tengo una idea-

Entonces Ikki noqueó a Hyoga con un certero golpe en la nuca . Hyoga quedo K.O. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos... indicaciones ... risas ...¿ llantos ? ... ¿acaso era un sueño? si era eso, entonces tenia que despertar . Y cuando abrio los ojos , tenia en cada uno de los lados a dos preciosos gemelos .


End file.
